


Overwatch and You

by BlueLetters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, Marking, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLetters/pseuds/BlueLetters
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots featuring you, as the reader, going to town with the Overwatch boys and girls.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Reaper x Reader (Biting)

Gabriel Reyes wants everyone to know who you belong to. The bite marks constantly littering your neck and arms are just one thing he likes to do to you to prove that.

Another rough thrust into your soaking pussy earns a pitiful moan from your lips. And you moaning again earns a low growl from him, which leads to him pressing his teeth against your neck and biting again.

It surely draws blood, but you’re never angry about having to bandage that later, nor are you anything but proud of the marks he leaves on your skin while fucking you. He always takes care of you afterwards anyway.

He thrusts hard again when he could tell you weren’t paying enough attention to him.

“Eyes on me.” He says lowly, which makes your eyes snap back into focus.

The weight of him on top of you, which was surprisingly little, showed just how focused on you he was. Sporadically, usually whenever you made a noise he deemed too good to go without marking you, he bit your lip as you kissed.

“Fuck me harder, then.” You challenge, earning a low growl from his throat. His movements inside of you quicken to an unbearable speed. Again he leans down to bite your lip, drawing a little blood, which he quickly licks off.

Spurred on, another rough, pleasurable thrust was sent into you, making you moan, which spurred him on, creating a vicious and pleasurable cycle for the both of you.

You know when he is getting close by the way the hand that is usually resting on the bed, just next to your head, instead trails up your naked body.

He starts at your navel, grips your hip for a second to leverage a particularly deep thrust into you, then grabs at your breast roughly. 

A spike of pleasure courses through your already sweating body, forcing the breath from your lungs. You lean up to kiss him again, gently tugging on his bottom lip, which you know just makes him want to fuck you harder.

In response, he bits your lip back with more vigor.

You’re so close at this point that it would hurt to stop. The orgasm building up between your legs was getting unbearable and he knows it.

“You’re mine.” He growls as he pulls back his sharp teeth to look you in the eyes. “You’re _mine_.”

“I’m yours.” You agree, smiling and leaning upwards for a final kiss. 

Together, you come apart, lips never leaving each other. Being filled up was one of your favorite feelings and he knew it, just as he loved filling you up. And filled up you were.

Then, after what felt like an eternity of not moving, he pulls out, leaving you empty. Not many more words were exchanged, save for sweet nothings, mostly including more affirmations that he owned you.

And he _did_ own you.


	2. Genji x Reader (Vibrators)

“Y-You didn’t tell me it could v-vibrate.” Your voice is shaking and weak, you could tell, by the way Genji smirked.

“A gift from Angela.” He purrs as he talks. “I wanted to surprise you.”

He barely had to move inside of you to get you shaking and pleading for more. You would have to thank Angela later for installing vibrators on Genji’s dick, however she managed that. 

And you would have to thank whoever taught him that your clit was very sensitive.

One hand seems to always be resting on the side of your face, like he never wanted to look at anything else. The other was firmly rubbing your clit, stimulating you more than you were used to.

It was like you were masturbating but better. Genji was always better. And he was focusing more on you than on himself, always making sure you were ok with what he was doing.

“Color?” He asks, intentionally slowing down the vibration.

You whine at the loss and quickly answer. “Green.”

“Very good.” He smirks again, bringing it back to full speed and even going higher than that.

“Yes...please.” You moan loudly. “I need you.”

“I know.” He replies cheekily, kissing the hand that you kept on his shoulder. 

“I’m so close.” You whisper, face blushing.

“I know.” He says, not looking very far off himself.

Unmasked, Genji was beautiful. It didn’t matter how many scars or how much he hated them, he was just perfect. And you loved kissing him the most.

So you did, pulling him down by his hair roughly to firmly kiss his perfect lips. He pulls back for just a second.

“Greedy, are we?” He teases, but leans back in to kiss you more. He pulls back again. “Why don’t you beg me?”

You love when he gets like this. You love when he asserts dominance. But this time you take the challenge. 

“Why don’t you just shut up and fuck me harder? Fuck me until everyone hears me and knows I’m yours. Fuck me until I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Fair play.” He nods, smiling at you. Eyes closed, his arms start quivering, just the same as your legs have been doing this whole time.

“Inside of me, Genji.” You say, unashamed to demand what you want. “I want you to cum inside of me.”

“As my lady wants, then.” He replies, unable to hold out any longer.

Unable to hold out any longer as well, you cum around his dick, which is still vibrating at an incredible speed. “Yessss.” You moan, finally getting what you want.

Your chests press together as you both cum and you take the opportunity to kiss him again. “I love you.” You whisper in his ear.

After several moments of silence and rest, he finally relaxes, nearly falling on top of you, but instead falling to the side.

He smiles at you, brushing aside a strand of hair. “Always.”


	3. Sombra x Reader (Aphrodisiacs)

“It was so easy to find.” Sombra says, pointedly not giving you any attention, not even by looking at your pitifully desperate body. “But I was keeping it for a special occasion.”

She paces back and forth across the foot of the bed you were lying on. You want her so bad, you want her to touch you and fuck you and do all kinds of things to you. She always seems to like dragging things out, which you would normally enjoy, but not this time.

You can’t help but pant, aching and whining when she still refuses to look at you, writhing on the bed. “Sombra...”

“And then you just had to get into them.” She finally stills, curling her smirk into something more lustful at your naked body. “Aphrodisiacs can give you hell, chica.”

“Please...” You whine, even more desperate for her. You know that you won’t be satisfied for a long time, not even by touching yourself like you had tried at first.

“Oh.” She says, faking surprise. “Did you want something?”

“Pleeaase.” You whine, reaching down just to try and calm your fiery nerves for even a second.

“Ah, ah.” She scolds, suddenly pulling you in by your arms and sitting you up. “You only get to enjoy yourself when I say so.”

Even her touching you by your arms, then by your hands, which she holds ever so gently, is too much. You’re overstimulated already, but it’s not enough, not even close.

You're soaking wet when she reaches down slowly, brushing up against your clit. You gasp, grabbing onto her other hand and whining something under your breath. You can’t bring yourself to say anything more than what will get her to keep going and never stop.

“Behave.” She says, keeping her back and forth movements slow and deliberate, though you could see her smirk widen as your blush intensed. “Only I touch you.”

You let go of her hand with reluctance, sending her a pleading glare. She seems to take the hint, smirking back at you when she reaches down.

Slowly, she inserts one finger, then two. A sigh escapes your mouth, finally feeling some relief. But it’s still not enough. 

“More.” You beg with airy words, then quickly add “Please.”

“You’re being so good, chica.” She whispers in your ear, curling around a part of you that makes your moan loudly. 

Suddenly, she’s moving in and out and it feels so _good_. You moan for more, the aching slowly going away the more she fucks you with her wonderful fingers. You barely even notice her adding a third, you’re so slick.

You want to do something; touch her, touch yourself, anything to keep this feeling of both pleasure and burning pain from staying, but you don’t.

You bite your lip to keep from saying anything and clench your fists tight to keep from touching anything. 

She keeps going, picking up speed, only pausing to kiss you whenever she deems right.

“You’re being so good. Maybe you’ve earned a little reward.” She whispers in your ear, biting the tip of it, which makes your breath shake for just a second.

She speeds up even further and uses her other hand to rub at your clit. It feels so good that you can’t help but moan louder, uncaring if someone hears you. She silences you by kissing you deeply, which you gratefully lean into.

Drenched in sweat and certainly wetting the sheets, you’re getting closer and closer. She keeps going, fucking you with her fingers and pulling back her cherry-tasting lips to laugh under her breath when she can feel you pulse around her.

“I know you’re close.” She says, taking in your shaking body and flushed cheeks.

“Please, Sombra.” You beg airily, eyes focused only on her.

“Cum for me.” She says, leaving no time to do anything but cum around her hand.

Your heart pounds faster and your breathing stops for just a second as you take in the intense pleasure.

You keep pulsing involuntarily around her fingers as her movements slow to a gentle tempo. She pulls her hand out and wipes it on the sheets, making you whine at the loss. 

She laughs under her breath, narrowing her eyes at your drenched and quivering body. “Not enough for you?”

Your blush intensifies even more as you slowly nod. “Please.” You beg yet again. “More.”

“Hmm.” She hums, tapping her chin. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

It was going to be a long night, you knew the second you got into those aphrodisiacs, but you had no idea it would take three whole days to fully wear off. 

And those were both the best and worst three days of your life.


	4. Mercy x Reader (Masturbation & Handcuffs)

Angela always liked being in control. You were handcuffed with your hands behind your back, on the floor, naked and exposed for her. She had considered a blindfold, but she decided against it when you begged her not to.

She had, however, decided on a gag for you. You could do nothing but wait for her to touch you and that would excite you normally.

But just because she was in control did not mean you get to be pleasured by her.

Currently, she was sitting on the living room couch of her apartment, gently fingering herself with one hand and cupping her breast with another.

She knew you were watching with the want, the need, to get to her, to touch her, and she relished in it. She moaned loudly as she fucked herself, bringing her hand down to rub her clit while looking you in the eyes.

You sent her a pleading glare, hoping she would take pity on you and let you touch her, or maybe even touch yourself, but all she did was smile at you and continue.

You made a sound that you hoped would get through to her, but she just ignored you. In fact, she spread her legs wider as if she was masturbating alone. 

You could see where her fingers curled and could only imagine what her fingers would do to you. Drooling around the gag you thought about all the things you would do to her and what she would do to you if only you could get free.

“Focus on me.” She reminded, taking a pause to make you look her in the eyes, only to continue the torture shortly after.

You whined, though she just smiled, still ignoring you. She did, however, moan out your name slowly, making you involuntarily tug against the handcuffs.

With one final moan she came around herself, curling her fingers so hard you swore you could almost see the outline, though that was impossible.

You were soaked, even though you couldn’t see or touch yourself to know, because she liked doing this to you, forcing you to watch as she did what you could do to her if she would just let you go.

She stood up suddenly, licking her hand clean to your dismay. 

When she pulled the key from the table you gasped hopefully, writhing against your chains, but she instead left the room. After a short while she came back, fully clothed.

“I have to run some errands.” She smiled wickedly at you, then reached down to pat your head. “Be a dear and wait for me.”

You whined a small, muffled “No, please.” 

She just walked out the door without a second glance.


End file.
